True Love Waits
by Code Green
Summary: Sarah contemplates on the past invitations of the Goblin King and yearns to see him again


**A short little oneshot I thought up during a lunch break at school.**

It's been seven years, and still I see him before me, eyes desperate, silently pleading as he holds out the crystal of my dreams. His words plague my mind, my every thought, as a white strand of silken hair brushes across his brown eye.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

Ah me, what does a fifteen-year-old understand of such words? I didn't want a slave; I wanted my biological mother back. I didn't want some ancient Goblin King; I wanted to break free from the protective restraints of my stepmother. Why on earth would I want some goblin to love me, despite my teenage hormones?

Jareth's words had meant nothing to me then, but now, as I lay back on the same bed as before, as the rain streams down my window, I understand what he offered, and I want it. Time have changed from that night so long ago, and I've found, with each passing year, that I want the dreams he offered. I want him.

From my little adventure, I learned to value my step-mom's protectiveness and honor my father. I grew to love Toby, telling him stories and playing dress-up with him. I remained at home, working at a hospital through all hours of the night that was not far away from where I lived. I have seen more than my share of death. Countless times I have wondered why my wishing away dying children didn't work and didn't save them.

Was the whole Labyrinth adventure a dream? Were enchanted peaches and talking doors just a dreamer's escape from reality? Had there really been a man so magnificent and cruel, such a splendid dancer and such a gorgeous romantic?

A scent of autumn, spicy and magical, draws me from my musing. I get up from my bed and move to my open window, sucking in a deep breath of whimsical fresh air. A soft laugh causes me to look down and smile at the young couple in the street below. It's obvious, from the expression on the young man's face as he trots in circles around the girl, that he's desperate.

"Lisa, I'll write your name in the sky!"

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

"I'll take you out every night, really!"

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

"And I promise, honey, I absolutely promise that I'll always be there!"

_I'll be there for you as the world falls down._

It's too much, and I close my window, a familiar pang of loneliness flowing through me. I've had innumerable men flatter me, long for me, dream of me, but it has all come to nothing. For in their eyes, I see the blue and brown of _his_, the glowing, burning longing of his own desire. In their words, I hear _his_ song, whispering promises to me of mornings of gold and Valentine evenings. Their attempts couldn't hold a candle up to the depth of passion and splendid promises of dreams that the Goblin King offered me.

In exchange for my brother, Jareth took my heart. In exchange for my freedom, he bound me in his invisible chains of want. In my claiming that everything was unfair, he forced me to see justice, to see truth. And no matter what may happen, I belong to him. I cannot escape that, and I've never tried to.

"You really did win, Jareth," I sniff, resting my forehead against the window. "Why do you torment my every waking and sleeping moments?"

"Because you want me to."

One might think that someone previously alone in a room would suffer a great deal of shock to find that they were no longer alone. I don't experience such a shock. No, but rather this pleasant tingling down my spine from that voice as soft and beautiful as a caress.

"Sarah, why did you never call?"

My name on his lips is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard, and I turn slowly, scarcely believing he's here.

"Because I was afraid," I whisper, awed by his overwhelming power and might. He is the picture of splendor and majesty, standing tall, his golden hair brushed out of his face. His armor is shining, and the black cloak that ripples from his shoulders down his back almost seems to be waving in an invisible wind. I scarcely take note of what he's wearing, for his eyes hold me captive. Those magnificent blue and brown orbs hold me captive like no iron bonds ever could.

He's the same, but he's different. His face has softened, not nearly as harsh as before, looking kind and inviting. His eyes hold the flame that has always been there, and he holds his body tensely, as though waiting for an invitation to come closer.

"And what were you afraid of?" he asks, his British accent drawling over me.

"You can be cruel."

"So can you," he smiles, that crooked, gorgeous smile. "Speak your mind, darling. Why were you afraid?"

"I was afraid of myself, afraid that I would rush into things and surrender before I was ready," I say, turning away from him.

"You never could surrender to me."

"That's just it. I was always afraid that I wouldn't be ready."

"Are you?"

I shiver when I feel his breath, warm against the back of my neck, rustling through my hair, as he puts his gloved hands on my shoulders.

"I want the dreams you offered me, Jareth," I answer, turning my head slightly to look up into his face. "All of them," I breathe, noting how close his face is to mine.

"You do realize what you are saying, don't you?" he asks, smirking slightly as he puts one hand to my cheek and moves his thumb against my skin.

"Yes. I want you, Jareth. You are the greatest dream I could ever have."

"Sarah, my sweet, lovely Sarah," he whispers, and I close my eyes and raise my face towards his.

I am surprised to feel cool leather against my lips, and I open my eyes to see his, only an inch or so away from mine.

"Wait, you precious thing," he murmurs, moving his fingers across my lips and then to the side of my neck. "You've waited so long, but wait just a short while more."

"But…"

"I am a gentleman, Sarah, and there are matters to care for before I can claim you fully. You know that," he smiles, touching my nose with his own. "Let me speak to your parents. Let us tell them the whole story. Then I promise you, my darling, I shall take you away, and you shall be my queen."

"I feel as though I can't wait any longer," I plead, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"But you've waited until now. You are a stubborn one, Sarah. You can wait just a short while longer."

He takes my hand in his, bows low, and kisses it, sweeping me away with his dignity and respect. He then presses a gentle kiss to my forehead and leads me out of the room and towards the stairs.

With a swift, graceful motion, he sweeps me up into his arms and then carries me down to my family where we will tell our story one time before Jareth takes me away to live with him and love him for the rest of our lives.


End file.
